Electric
by MagentaQuinn
Summary: Today, well, yesterday, was the fourth of July, and this was based on the celebration we had in my town today. So, everyone is having fun, yada yada yada! No Shock Treatment this time... I'm pretty proud of myself. Oneshot.


A/N A day late... But... Yesterday was America Day! This was inspired by my time at the... Well, in our town, it's not really a fair, we just block out a section of road, and set up some booths and a (bad) band in a church parking lot. The only part of this that didn't happen is near the end, and that was inspired from Witching Time when Lucinda sees elctronic light for the first time.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"This makes no sense," Magenta told Columbia as they walked hand in hand.

"Yes it does. It's just your first time." She dragged them into the cotton candy line.

"You celebrate the signing of a paper a thousand years ago!"

"It wasn't a thousand years ago..." She rolled her eyes.

"Then how many?"

"Like... I don't know!" They got to the front. "Umm... Yes. Two pretzels, and three cotton candy."

"Right up."

"Three?"

Columbia rolled her eyes. "Frankie and and Riff are coming too, remember? I just don't think Riff would be the one to eat fluffy pink candy."

"True." Magenta rolled her eyes at her brother's expense, as they headed towards the blanket with their chairs. Columbia sat on the pink, fluffy blanket, and Magenta sat on one of the black chairs. Columbia stuffed her face with cotton candy, but Magenta turned it down.

"We should go... On an adventure."

"What?"

"Seriously! I know few of my friends are here, I know Eddie is, we should go try to find some!"

"I don't like your friends." Columbia looked torn. "Before you start to cry," she smiled at her, "I just don't like them... They're... Flamboyant."

"They're not famborey!"

"What?"

"I don't know." Magenta rolled her eyes.

"Well, can't we just wait until they show up?"

"Fine..." They got weird looks as people walked by, and saw Magenta's maid dress, and Columbia's sparkly top and shorts, but after about fifteen minutes, Columbia was about to lose it. "Genta! I'm bored!"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know... Let's look for air conditioning!" Columbia grabbed her hand, and jerked her up. She dodged through the crowd, until she got to a big building with a clock on it. Columbia dragged her in, and squeaked when she saw a dirty blonde in the corner, looking at old photos.

"Columbia!" She ran over and they hugged each other. "And this must be..." She snorted and pushed up her glasses. "Magenta."

"Yeah. This one's a dead giveaway. Joke."

"Really?" The girl looked up at Columbia, she couldn't be more than fourteen.

"Yes! She needs to know you're good."

"Fine!" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Knock knock."

"Really?" Magenta looked at the girl.

"Genta!"

"Fine." Magenta rolled her eyes, and shifted her weight to her other foot. "Who's there?"

"Interrupting starfish."

"Interrupting starfi-" The dirty blonde girl spread her fingers and pressed her hand to Magenta's face. She jerked away. "What?"

The dirty blonde just shrugged, and turned around. "So?" Columbia grinned, and poked her.

"Take me home."

"No! Riffy isn't even here yet!"

"Don't call him Riffy."

"Fine. Riff isn't even here yet!"

"I will go back to the chair, but I don't enjoy your friends touching me."

"Come on, I'm sorry. But, there is air conditioning in the post office. Shall we go?" Columbia smiled, and twirled around.

"Sure..." They made their way through the crowd, until they gt to the building. Columbia's phone wrang.

"Oh!" She pulled it out. "Hello?" She paused as Riff Raff on the other line talked.

"Hey, where are you guys?"

"Oh, we're in the post office."

"Where is that?"

"Well, it's near the big rock, but not the one next to the fire department, the one next to the fountain." Magenta rolled her eyes, and tore a slip of paper off the poster that said: 'Maid Service, We'll Get'r done!' She didn't care for the slogan, but she could slack off.

"What?"

"Nevermind! Where are you?"

"We're parking the car."

"Please tell me you're driving?"

"No, Frank wanted to drive."

"Oh god!" She squeaked. "Okay. He can't park. The car will be totaled before he even trys to park."

Riff Raff groaned. "Okay. Where is your stuff?"

"Near the horse poop splatter, up the hill a little."

"Poop Columbia?"

"Yes! A little girl is outside, and I can hear her, so she can hear us."

"Okay... Goodbye."

"Bye!" She hung up. "Genta, Riff and Frankie are parking, we have to go!" The sun was starting to set as Columbia dragged her frizzy headed friend through the street, and the made it to their setup just in time to see Riff Raff and Frank-n-Furter walk over.

"Columbia!" Frank, full in drag, came up to Columbia and Magenta, while Magenta walked slowly towards Riff Raff. She kissed him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Genta." They walked back over, and Riff sat down on a chair, pulling Magenta on top of him. Columbia and Frank were laying beside each other, sharing a cold pretzel.

"So. What's a firework?" Everyone was silent for a moment as they took in Magenta's question, and then burst out laughing. "What?"

"You'll see." They talked a little longer until the first test shot was fired. It exploded, and popped. Magenta screamed and dove into Riff's chest. Columbia and Frank laughed, and Riff shushed her.

"It's alright. They make that noise when they go off. But the colors are pretty." He rubbed her back some more. A few more test shots went off, until it was completely dark. Magenta got better and better, until she could look at the sky. The first few shots went off, and they were displays of yellow sparkles, and purple bursts. Magenta didn't look away, but tightened her grip on Riff's arm as they went off. She missed the next set, because he had taken her mouth in his, and she relaxed a little, laying her head on his shoulder. She tensed up a little when there were a lot fired at one time, but she would smile and point when one came up that looked like a heart, or a smiley face. After the finale, when the others got up to lead, Riff scooped Magenta up, and followed Columbia and Frank. Magenta squealed, but was put down in front of something she didn't recognize. It looked like... A castle?

"What's this?"

"You'll see." Riff picked her up, Columbia yanked off her boots, and they threw her in.

"What is this?" She got up, but teetered over.

"Jump!" She did, and started laughing so hard she fell down.

Riff, Columbia, and Frank got in, and bounced with Magenta. "So," Frank started, "how was your first fourth of July?"

"Interesting." She ducked behind a fence type thing when Columbia threw a foam ball at her.

"Alright guys, your time's almost up."

"Aww!" Riff grabbed Magenta's hand, and lead her out. He kissed her.

"So, how was today?" He smiled, and looked into her eyes.

"Electric." She kissed him again.


End file.
